


Reunions

by HiddenViolet



Series: Oculus Fix-it [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Len is back, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Team as Family, and snarky as ever, he does not want to be cloned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: 5 times that Len told someone he was alive (and the one time he didn't need to because nobody told Barry)





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylvanHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanHeather/gifts).



> So, SylvanHeather requested this, months ago. I finally finished it. So, thanks for the inspiration and sorry it took so long. This fills out the "Legends of Tomorrow" square on my bingo card. I really hope that you like it and it lives up to what you were looking for.

  1. Sara



Mick and Sara were laying next to each other on the beach. Both of them ogling the pretty girls as they walked by.

“I have to say, Mick, you have good taste in women. How do you know which are the smart ones?”

“I’ve always been able to peg the smart ones. That’s how I ended up with Len. Do you think I saved him from being shanked out of the goodness of my heart? Nah, I like the beautiful, competent ones. They’re more fun in and out of bed. Like you, I bet you’re a fantastic roll in the hay and then I can hold a conversation with you about writing. Best of both worlds.” She turned and slid her sunglasses down her nose.

“You know Mick, you’re a real charmer, aren’t you? You hit on every girl you come into contact with but you get someone you are actually interested in and suddenly those nice words you usually put onto paper roll off your tongue. No wonder your books are so popular if that is the sort of thing that your heroes say. Every woman likes to be told that she is both smart and beautiful. Alright handsome, I will be back for more ogling in a minute. Right now I need to empty the tank.” She stood up and patted him on the shoulder and then made her way to where the public bathrooms were.

When she was about 5 feet from the line she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned, pulling out a knife, ready to either tell off the creep and traumatize him for life or to stab whichever enemy had located her. However, she drew up short. There in front of her was Leonard Snart, wearing the same self-satisfied smirk he always did.

“Well, a knife isn’t really the welcome that I was expecting but I have to say it is hot to see you so violent.” She stared at him in wonder, trying to figure out what trick this was now. 

“Well, what are you? A past version, a clone or from an alternate universe?” She glanced around them, looking for goons or lackeys but only found Rip.

“I will tell you the same thing that I told Rip. I do not _ever_ want anyone _ever_ cloning me. Not for any reason. Beyond that, I am the original, not a cheap copy as seems to be plaguing your team. What is with that anyway?” His last words were directed towards Rip. The man himself just shrugged and stepped away to give them some privacy.

“Len, is that really you?” Her words cracked slightly, not quite able to believe that this man was _her_ Len.

“In the flesh. Not quite sure how it happened what with the whole burning in the Oculus thing, but here I am.”

“Len!” She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him desperately. He ignored the feeling of her tears dropping onto his shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m right here,” He said softly. She drew back quickly and then punched him in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? Never, or I will personally resurrect you and beat your ass.”

“Of course,” He drawled. “Your threat is my command. Now I do believe that you were on your way to something and I have a few more people to inform of my return.” She nodded and then something occurred to her.

“You better still be alive when I come back. We are also having a conversation about our relationship that will involve words, actual ones not just non-committal hums, and probably Mick.” He nodded and watched as she joined the line for the bathroom and then went to find his next victim.

  1. Mick



The next conversation wasn’t so enthusiastic, or so violent. Mick had sat a distance away from the rest of the team, behind an outcropping of rocks. Len decided that the best way would be to act casual, well the funniest way at least. He wandered over to where Mick was drinking a beer in the Sun and sat down in what he assumed to be Sara’s seat.

Mick glanced over at him and then went back to drinking his beer. Len hadn’t really expected tears or anything but at least an acknowledgment would be nice. They had been married for 20 years after all. There should be at least surprise for the man he thought was dead.

“Uh, Mick…” He was about to continue on with his question when the man shushed him.

“Shut up. Sara is due back any minute and I won’t have you distracting me. Damn hallucinations.” Len was stunned and more than a little surprised.

“What do you mean hallucinations? You never had anything like that before. That’s not important right now. What is important is that I am actually your Len, not a hallucination. I am actually here. Not entirely sure how but I survived the explosion. I really am here. I can prove it.” Mick frowned but turned to where he was sat.

“No, you’re not. You must be from an alternate earth, the past or be a clone.”

“No one is to _ever_ clone me no matter what! I can prove it and I will. The first book that you ever finished you called Sea’s Despair. You never had it published, never even told anyone about it because it was sad. You wrote it as a way to process the grief of losing your family and you decided that no matter how good it was, that it was just for you. Also, when I went to blow up the Oculus I gave you my ring.”

Mick sat up looking stunned. Len was right that he had never told anyone about the book. In fact, the only reason that Len even knew was because he had found it while digging through Mick’s stuff one day. He also knew that no one outside of Mick and Sara would know about the ring Len and given to Mick. One that had once been the only thing Len could grab on a heist gone wrong, and one that had eventually been worn as a symbol of their love.

“Lenny.” He wasn’t surprised, not really. If anyone could survive an explosion, then it would be Leonard Snart. Despite being in public and Len not doing PDAs, Mick grabbed Len around the waist and shoved his tongue down Len’s throat.

Len made a surprised noise at the feeling but then sunk into it. He allowed his arms to fall around Mick’s neck and they made out like teenagers. Once they were forced to take a breath, they broke apart and stared at each other for a moment. Until that moment was interrupted.

“I see you boys decided to start without me. That’s alright, I have some footage that I am totally going to be using for my alone time.” Len and Mick turned to where Sara was standing and holding her phone recording them. Neither of them could stifle the looks of surprise. Len however, was able to stop the blush that wanted to rise. He wasn’t a teenager and if he wanted to make out with his husband than it was his court given right to do so.

“Why do you need footage when you are going to have the real thing? I know for a fact that he is amazing in bed. You should see the things he does with his mouth. It’s enough to make a man propose.” Sara smirked and this time a faint pink did lace Len’s cheeks. He grumbled and stood up. Mick made an unhappy noise but Len just swatted him and straightened his clothes.

“I will leave the two of you to gossip like old biddies while I inform the rest of the team of my _timely_ return. Also, Mick, we will be having a discussion about hallucinations.” With that he turned and walked toward he could see the rest of the Legends. Len also managed to duck in time to avoid the beer that was thrown at him. He thought it was a lovely pun.

  1. Ray



Ray gave the server a big smile and took his ice cream cone. He immediately dug into his frozen treat, nearly moaning at the feeling of the cold cream on a hot day.

“Are you sure that you don’t want one Nate, they are really good. I wouldn’t want you to miss out.” Nate smiled fondly at his boyfriend’s consideration and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I think that I’m okay but thanks.” He pressed a light kiss to Ray’s cheek and the two of them wandered back to where they were sitting.

“You know Ray, I never thought you would be into brunets, always thought you would go in for that blond surfer kind of guy.” Ray whipped around to see Len leaning against the post smirking at him in that way of his.

“Snart! You’re alive! Wait, are you a clone, an alternate or from the past?”

“I am going to say this to you and you better believe that it applies to you more than anyone else and that includes Stein. No one, including you, under any circumstances, is to clone me. Are we clear?”

“I would never do anything like that against your wishes. I have morals you know. Besides, you didn’t answer my question.”

“I am none of the above. Although Rip seems to have wandered off so I can’t prove it to you, so you will just have to take my word-ah!” Ray shoved his ice cream at Nate and threw his arms around Len. At which point the former bank robber began batting at him in annoyance.

“Yes! I am alive! Get off of me! Help!” Nate grinned and pulled out his phone to take a video of the amusing sight. It wasn’t every day that you got to see Captain Cold get the shit hugged out of him by your boyfriend. He listened as Ray babbled on and on about happy he was that Len was back and that he missed him so much. How Mick wasn’t the same and Sara was sad and that he wasn’t allowed to ever do anything like that ever again.

Len eventually gave up and endured what remained of the hug. Although his put upon sigh was more than enough proof that he didn’t enjoy it. Ray did, and at the time that was all that mattered. Eventually, Ray let Len go and the two of them looked at each other in silence for a moment. Nate knew that it was soon going to become awkward and decided to intervene.

“Alright, I think that you have other people to inform about your return,” Nate said. Len nodded and thought for a moment.

“I do. I don’t suppose either of you knows where Jax or Stein is?”

“I think that Jax went to try surfing and Stein went to buy a book,” Ray chimed in. Len gave a nod in appreciation and started to make his way down the beach.

  1. Jax



Jax walked out of the water pulling his board with him. This surfing thing sure was a lot harder than he had though it would be. He was about to start looking around for his lost companions when he got the shit startled out of him by someone who should have been a ghost.

“Nice to see you again kid.” Jax would forever deny that he squeaked at that moment. Despite his denial, however, he most definitely squeaked. Snart, Len, chuckled lightly and all Jax could do was stare in amazement.

“You’re alive! Or are you not our Snart?” Jax was about to ask about other worlds, the past or clones but before he could he was interrupted.

“Yes I’m alive and no I am not a clone, an alternate or from the past. I can also most assuredly tell you that I do not want anyone cloning me for any reasons ever. I don’t care if the world depends on it.”

“How are you back?” Len frowned a little at his question.

“I’m not actually sure. I am sure that I will figure it out eventually but right now I am just informing everyone. It’s good to see you then. I am proud that you decided to stay with the Legends. You’re a good man Jax.” Jax stuttered a little and looked at the ground.

“That means a lot coming from the guy who was willing to save all of history. Thanks. I’m glad you’re back.” The next part was said a little quieter. “I was a lot more hurt by it then I thought it would be. Losing you, it was hard. Not just the fact that you were a teammate, but that we had become friends without me even noticing.”

Len gave a sad half smile. “That’s the way it happens sometimes kid. But now I’m back, which means we can be actual friends.” He gave Jax a pat on the shoulder and went to find his last teammate.

  1. Stein



True to Ray’s word, he did find Stein buying a book. There was a small bookstore on the boardwalk and the man was wandering through the shelves and perusing the titles leisurely. Len found himself hesitating on the sidewalk outside the bookstore.

Sara and Mick of all people had to know. He loved them both. Even if he and Sara never ended up being anything but platonic he loved them both. Ray and Jax weren’t that big of a deal. He was friends with them sure, but they weren’t super close.

Stein was in a category all by himself.

That was the problem. If Len had ever had a best friend that wasn’t Mick, it was probably Stein. Originally the two of them had driven each other completely insane. Their personalities were so very different. But soon they had found they had a lot in common.

The biggest thing was their Jewish heritage. Nobody could quite describe what it was like to grow up Jewish without being devote. It was problematic because even if you weren't devoted, you still had to deal with all of the anti-Semitism in the world. It sucked.

Nobody really understood that and to find someone that did was a big deal. They bonded over it. Soon they were comparing notes on their childhood and soon they were speaking Hebrew to each other. Stein had been delighted to find someone else who spoke the language as he had had nobody to practice with for years.

That was where it had started. Things just went from there. The two of them did everything from reading books together to play chess. Stein was his best friend. However, he didn’t really know if it was reciprocated. How do you tell your best friend that you were back from the dead?

He had stood there thinking about it for so long that he was surprised when Stein stepped out of the bookstore carrying a sack. The man looked up and stopped short, not quite believing what his eyes were telling him.

“Len?” The man in question gave a rueful smile.

“Yeah. It's me. Your me, not like a clone or something.” He had thought he would get a barrage of questions about how he had come back, but he didn’t. Stein just stepped up to him and pulled him into a hug. Len stiffened for a moment before relaxing into it. As it turned out, it was reciprocated.

+1 Because nobody told Barry

Barry Allen was relieved when the Legends showed up to help with the current crisis. He watched as they all filed out. He knew most of them, had worked with a lot of them. He also imagined that they had crazy stories to tell about their time traveling.

His eyes caught on Snart who was talking to Sara Lance and Rory. It was a bit of an ego boost to find out that his arch nemesis had become a hero, probably due to him. He explained the plan and then asked if anybody had anything to say. He was surprised when Snart said he had something.

“Those of you that were informed maybe wondering what I am doing alive. Well, I can’t tell you that. Not because it is classified or any bullshit like that. Because we have no clue how it happened. It is just a happy surprise. To preemptively answer your questions, I can assuredly tell you that I am not a clone, from the past or from an alternate earth. I am most definitely from this universe and most definitely alive. Thank you all for listening.”

Wait, alive? What was Snart talking about? Before Barry had a chance to ask him what the hell it was he was talking about their battle began heating up.

He was happy to have the help. It was a hell of a thing and even though they were great, Team Flash could not have handled this on their own. Afterward was their “we won and now we are celebrating party” which Barry planned on using to ask Len about his speech.

It took nearly a half hour to get the man alone. When he did, he let lose the question that had been bothering him forever.

“What did you mean alive? What happened with the Legends?”

“You don’t know.” That was genuine surprise in Snart’s voice. Barry just shook his head in the negative.

“No, I don’t.”

“Scarlet, I died. There was a machine with a dead man’s switch that had to be destroyed. Mick knocked out Ray and took his place. I knocked out Mick and took his place. I sacrificed myself to save the world. turns out you were right about me being a hero.” Barry gave a fragile smile. Died? He died? Why had nobody told him that? It would have been important information to have.

“Lucky for you I suppose. Didn’t have to grieve when I turned out it wasn’t going to stick. See you around Scarlet.” With those words, he turned and rejoined the party.

Man, nobody tells him anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it kudos or drop me a comment.


End file.
